


The Destructive Nature Of Jealousy

by velvetjinx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Shameless Smut, i am running out of aus, where they're stockbrokers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Sebastian has some serious issues, but has he gone too far this time and torn he and Chris apart?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for another lovely anon who left a message for me on tumblr asking for angsty fight/break up with schmoopy making up and also hot makeup sex. I hope this fits the bill, anon! <3

"No, seriously, Chris, what the fuck?"

"Don't fucking yell at me, Sebastian." Another day, another fight. Chris was getting pretty sick of it. "Don't think I didn't see you getting ready to pick a fight with that guy for, what, looking at me?"

"Oh, like you weren't looking back?"

Chris went still, his breath a white cloud in front of him in the chill New York night air. "And just what. The fuck. Is that supposed to mean."

"Oh please, Chris. We both know you've been looking for something better for a while now. I put up with it because I love you and I thought I could take you any way I could get you, but when you drink, you look at other guys in a way you just don't look at me any more. And I just. I can't do it any more."

"That is such bullshit," Chris said, his voice deadly calm. "And you had better watch what you're saying before you say something you can't take back."

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want to take it back," Sebastian spat out, and Chris's whole body went hot and cold at the same time. 

"You know what? Fuck you, Sebastian. Fuck your paranoia. I was happier with you than I've ever been with anyone in my life and yeah, okay, sometimes I'll notice if a guy is hot but I'd never fucking _leave you_ for..." He broke off, laughing hoarsely. "But if you can't believe that then we're done. I'm done. Next time I see you you'd better be either apologising or dropping off your key."

And with that, Chris turned on his heel and walked away from the only guy he'd ever really loved. 

***

So it had seemed like a fairytale at first. They met at work, both of them stockbrokers for the same firm, and had hit it off immediately. Within a month they were dating, a month after that it was serious enough that Chris had told his mom that he thought Sebastian was _the one_. 

And maybe they'd moved too fast, maybe that was the problem. Because love...that had never been a problem. But Sebastian had been fucked over and cheated on in the past and was slow to trust so that even now - _especially_ now - eight months in, Sebastian still assumed that Chris would start looking around for someone else. It was like the longer they were together the more certain Sebastian was that it was going to end, and though Chris loved him so much more than he ever thought he could love anyone, he couldn't live like this. 

A self fulfilling prophecy. 

Chris got home and only just stopped himself from slamming his door - no need to punish his neighbours for his bad mood. He went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water, downing it in one go. Then, squaring his shoulders, he went through to his bedroom, putting his phone on the bedside cabinet and purposefully ignoring its buzzing before stripping off and climbing into bed. 

If sleep was a long time coming there was no one else there to call him on it. 

***

He was awoken the next morning way earlier than he would have liked by the incessant tones of "Mr Big Stuff" - fucking Anthony's ringtone. He grabbed the phone and hit the answer button. 

"This had better be good, asshole," he greeted him, yawning. 

"What the fuck, Chris? I've just had Sebastian on the phone saying that you two broke up?"

Chris suddenly felt sick in a way that had nothing to do with how much he'd drank the night before. "If that's what he says then I guess we did," he replied at length. 

"Oh, no. You're not getting away with that bullshit with me, Chris. What happened this time?"

"What always happens? He claims he saw me checking some guy out, that I've been looking for something better for a while, and I told him that the next time I saw him he'd better be apologising or leaving his key. I guess he wasn't man enough to apologise," Chris finished bitterly, blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill out. 

"Jesus, Chris. Okay. Look, it sounds like you both said some shit you didn't mean, or that you can work around..."

"How can we work around anything if he won't trust me?" Chris sighed. "That's where we have to start, and if he can't trust me then there's no point in us even trying."

"Well he said he left you an assload of texts so you might want to check that first but I'm serious, Chris. Sort this out one way or another, and if you're going to break up make it a clean break."

"Yeah. Okay. I'd better go see what he has to say for himself. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, you'd better," Anthony laughed, before ending the call. 

Chris checked his messages - five from Sebastian from the previous night:

_I can't believe you just walked away from me like that. What the fuck, Chris?_

_You always said you loved me but I guess you didn't love me enough to stick around. No one ever sticks around._

_I know I have issues but did you really mean what you said about leaving my key?_

_Come on, Chris, answer me_

_Fuck. I've royally fucked this up, haven't I?_

There was also one from that morning, time stamped about an hour previous:

_Fuck. I'm sorry. But I don't think that's going to be enough this time, is it?_

Chris stared angrily at his phone before furiously typing a reply. 

_So what, you're just giving up? Anthony relayed your little message. If you're going to break up with me fucking do it yourself_

Chris was expecting a reply, but was surprised and then angry when it never came. He got up and showered, threw on some clothes, then headed through to the kitchen to get something to eat. He was just finishing off his orange juice when there was a knock on the door of his apartment. 

He pulled open the door to reveal Sebastian, sunglasses on and cap pulled down low. 

"Uh. Can I come in?" he asked, his gaze hidden but his tone betraying his nervousness. 

"You could have used your key," Chris said challengingly. 

"Didn't know if you'd appreciate that," Sebastian replied with a sad smile that felt to Chris like a punch in the gut. 

"Get your ass in here. We need to talk."

Chris turned on his heel and walked through to the living room, not bothering to check if Sebastian was following. He purposefully sat on one of the chairs, and Sebastian sat alone on the sofa, looking increasingly uncomfortable. 

After a few moments of silence, Chris sighed. "Okay, I'll start. What the fuck, Sebastian?"

"I don't know," Sebastian sighed. "I have a few drinks and suddenly I'm just terrified that you're going to leave me for someone better."

"Jesus christ, okay, first of all then maybe you should stop drinking? And second of all, haven't you got it into your thick skull yet? There is no one better for me! You're it. I mean, god, I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you to move in with me for about a month, but we've been fighting all the time so it never seemed like the right time."

Sebastian's eyes were still hidden behind the sunglasses so Chris couldn't read them, but he had gone so still that Chris could have mistaken him for marble. 

"You...you were gonna ask me to move in?"

"I. Yeah. I mean fuck, Sebastian, what part of 'I love you more than I've ever loved anyone' didn't get through?"

Chris sighed, looking down at his hands. When he looked up, he could see tears streaming down the sides of Sebastian's face from behind the glasses before he quickly wiped them away. 

"Shit. I've ruined everything, haven't I?" Sebastian asked thickly. "I know I don't deserve you, I've never deserved you, which is why I always thought you were going to leave me. And here you are, proving once again that you're too good for me, and..."

"Oh my god, Sebastian, are you kidding me with this shit?" Chris asked angrily. "I'm not 'too good' for you. No one is too good for anyone. You seriously need to get over some of these issues or they're going to tear us apart for good."

Sebastian took off the glasses to wipe at his eyes, and Chris could see that they were red and puffy, as if he'd been crying most of the night. 

"I've been thinking about maybe seeing a therapist," he said quietly. "You're right. I fucked up. I'm fucked up. I've just been so afraid of losing you that I've managed to drive you away."

"A therapist is probably a good idea," Chris agreed. "You do have some issues you need to work through. But if you want me to-" Chris leaned over and took Sebastian's hands between his own "-I'll be with you every step of the way."

Sebastian completely broke down, then, and Chris shifted over from the chair to the sofa, wrapping his arms around Sebastian and whispering comforting nothings into his ear. When Sebastian finally calmed, Chris handed him a tissue so he could wipe his eyes and blow his nose. 

"I will make all this up to you, I promise," Sebastian vowed, and Chris smiled. 

"How about you start by coming back to bed with me and napping with me? I got woken up kind of early this morning and I'm exhausted."

"Okay," Sebastian replied with a small smile, and Chris led him through to the bedroom. They stripped down to their boxers and climbed into the bed, laying down with Sebastian's head on Chris's chest, and Chris's arms wrapped around him. Chris fell asleep like that, lulled into slumber by the soft sound of Sebastian's breathing. 

***

Chris awoke to soft kisses on his chest and squirmed at the slightly ticklish feeling. 

"Oh good. I was starting to think you'd never wake up," Sebastian laughed, amused, reaching up to kiss Chris deeply. Chris returned the kiss hungrily, running a hand through Sebastian's hair as they kissed. 

Sebastian shifted so he was straddling Chris's lap, leaning forward so their hardening cocks rubbed together through the flimsy material of their boxers. 

"Mmmm, want to fuck you," Sebastian hummed. "Can I?"

"Oh fuck yeah," Chris breathed, shifting his hips to try and get more friction on his cock. But Sebastian sat up with a cheeky smile, rubbing his hands up Chris's chest and briefly tweaking a nipple. Chris's eyes narrowed, but his expression softened when Sebastian smiled fondly down at him. 

Then Sebastian moved away to take off his boxers, before doing the same for Chris. He took the lube and a condom out the drawer then stroked his own cock teasingly a few times, batting Chris's hand away when he reached for himself. 

"Nope, not allowed," he grinned, laughing when Chris whined. "I have plans for that."

He leaned down onto all fours and took hold of Chris's cock, before sucking the head into his mouth. Chris reached down and grabbed Sebastian's hair, pulling gently. Sebastian moaned around his cock and Chris's hips involuntarily came off the bed. 

Chris felt slick fingers caressing his asshole and gasped out, "Fuck, yes, Sebastian, want you to finger me open, want your fingers in me now, _please_ ," and Sebastian seemed only too happy to comply, pushing in a first finger and moving it back and forth as he sucked. 

Chris was lost in a haze of pleasure, only vaguely aware when Sebastian added a second finger. Then Sebastian began to stretch him properly and Chris bit down on his fist in an effort not to cry out. 

Sebastian pulled off of Chris's cock with a wet pop. "You okay?" he asked, and Chris nodded frantically. 

"I just...more, please, Sebastian!"

Sebastian grinned and nodded, leaning down to suck on Chris's balls as he added a third finger, crooking his fingers up until "ohfuckingjesuschrist _fuck_ " Chris cursed as Sebastian began to massage that spot inside of him. 

Chris could feel himself getting close but he didn't want to come yet, not until Sebastian was inside of him. He tugged at Sebastian's hair until he looked up, then Chris shook his head. 

"Gotta slow down, I can't..." he panted, and Sebastian nodded. He pressed one last kiss to the head of Chris's cock, licking off the moisture dripping there, then sat up on his knees and gently pulled out his fingers. Chris watched as he rolled on the condom and spread the lube all over his cock, then Sebastian was positioning himself and pushing in and Chris threw his head back on the pillow as he willed his body to adjust. 

When Sebastian was fully inside he paused, and Chris took some deep breaths as his muscles relaxed. Then he nodded, and Sebastian started to move, and as always it felt so good that Chris almost felt like he could cry. 

Sebastian shifted the angle of his thrusts slightly and Chris suddenly started to see fireworks behind his eyelids. 

"Fuck, Chris, I'm not gonna last," Sebastian gasped, and Chris nodded. 

"Come on, baby, do it, fuck me hard and fast like you know you wanna, oh fuck yes Sebastian," Chris cried out as Sebastian did as he was told. Chris reached down and started stroking himself in time with Sebastian's thrusts, and then suddenly he was coming all over himself with a cry. 

Sebastian thrust into him a few more times before groaning out his own orgasm, leaning down to kiss Chris through the aftershocks. 

"Move in with me," Chris said suddenly, and Sebastian smiled wide. 

"You mean it?"

"I do. I love you. I know you've got some stuff to work through but I really believe we're stronger going into this together."

Sebastian kissed Chris on the nose before gently pulling out and getting up to throw away the condom. He grabbed some tissues from the side of the bed and cleaned Chris up too, before flopping down beside him and pulling Chris into his arms. 

"So no more fighting?"

Chris laughed. "I doubt that. Every couple fights. But no more paranoia or irrational jealousy would be good, okay?"

"I'll call a therapist first thing Monday to make an appointment," Sebastian promised. "But today I just want to fuck until neither of us can walk straight."

"Sounds like an excellent plan," Chris laughed, pulling him down into a kiss. Sure, they had issues they were going to have to work through, but Chris knew they would, and come out the other end stronger. They would definitely make it together.


End file.
